pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalind
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rosalind | jname=ロシャリン | tmname=Rosharin | slogan=no | sloganline= | image=Rosalind.jpg | size=250px | caption= | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Dark brown| hometown= | region=Kanto | relatives= and | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | numpkmncaught= | game=no| generation=Gen II-V | games=| leader=no | gym= | specialist=yes | type=Poison | badge= | anime=yes| epnum=A Midsummer Night's Theft| epname= | enva= | java=None | }} Rosalind, better known as Rose, was a pokémon trainer that specialized in the poison type. She was a participant of the Caspia Conference, though she ironically withdrew due to food poisoning. Since then, Rose traveled around Hora performing odd jobs for money, embarrassed by her forfeit. Biography Past years Born in , Rose grew up being taught ninjutsu as well as tactics in pokémon battles. She left the city, as well as the region of , at the age of 15, and traveled to the Hora region. By doing so, Rose planned to surprise her family with the skills that she acquired and perfected while away from the rest of her family. It took several years of training and even more years of battling other trainers in order to get to Caspia City and the conferences held there, at the age of 20. She was an expected finalist of the tournament, shocking the audience when she was forced to withdraw from the tournament due to food poisoning. It was such a severe case of food poisoning that Rose could hardly stand without aid and she was hospitalized for a day. Upset about her forfeit, Rose left Caspia City to return to the region mainland before the closing ceremony, taking her consolation prize, a Master Ball, with her. After the conference, Rose wandered aimlessly around Hora, demotivated by her embarrassing loss. She became a vigilante, disrupting the activities of Team Rocket. Her exploits included stealing a from one of Team Rocket's caches. Rose encountered Ray Kouten while looking for her Ariados, which fled the Rocket hideout in the aftermath of her theft of the snag machine on her orders. She decided to accompany Ray to Monkshood Town, offering to travel with him. Although she protected him in his gym battle against Cable the next day, Rose understood that Ray did not have an interest in a traveling partner and left him after the gym battle.. Personality and traits As a cousin to and niece to , Rose had a great desire to live up to the family name and prove herself as an exceptional trainer. She refused to abandon her quest to be seen at the level of her relatives, stating that she would never forgive herself for being left out of the spotlight. Since her withdrawal from the Caspia Conference, Rose refused to talk about her experience at the tournament. She also had been picky about making sure that her food was well cooked. Rose was very athletic, being trained as a ninja, favoring parkour activities on a daily basis. She frequently used her pokémon to assist her on trickier treks, unafraid to use what resources were available to progress. She appeared to be a Saika, having purposefully left behind a slip of paper bearing the dove symbol after one of her raids on Team Rocket. Pokémon On Hand Although her specialty is in the , Rosalind's team also had a strong presence. Previous Rose previously used a Ninjask, though it has since been absent from the team. Behind the scenes The character used to portray Rosalind is Ayame from the ''Tenchu'' series. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Characters Category:Trainers